In the medical field there are many types of wounds that require treatment. In some instances they are post-operative wounds, but in other instances they can be open wounds that cannot yet be closed, as where infection sites exist, where open wounds require periodic application of medicine, or where the wounds are chronic non-healing pressure ulcers, venous ulcers, diabetic ulcers or where the wounds are too large to close surgically and must be allowed to heal on their own. In such cases, it is known that it can be desirable from the point of wound treatment, to apply a negative pressure or suction to the wound to remove fluids and exudates from the wound.